I think I've gone crazy
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Mikes POV. A funny oneshot about when Mike finds out Bella and Edward are getting married and what he tries to do about it. SEQUEL NOW UP! FIND IT ON MY PRO.


**My friends sent me a bunch of fics a while ago. I read one and got a ton of inspiration. I wanted to do one with Mike Newton so here it is.**

Normal

_Thoughts_

"talking"

I think I've gone crazy 

MPOV

_There he is. Cullen. Blech. What did Bella see in him anyway? I'm so much hotter. I know she can't resist me. He is so stupid. I bet he cheats on her. I saw what Jessica and the others did to her. They left her when she was going through a tough time. Not me. I stayed. I know she loves me for that. She needs a real man. Like me. Not that stupid ugly Cullen._

Edward laughed. Bella looked up at him. "What's so funny, Edward?" Edward just shook his head. Alice giggled.

"Bella how about I take care of your tray?" She nodded and I watched her hair bounce and her eye's light up when Edward told her that the were going to go on a walk today after school.

_Why would a walk with him be exciting? I bet that wasn't excitement. I bet it was fear. I bet he touched her under the table. That's molesting! I bet he's just waiting to get alone with her. Just so he can rape her. I bet he will be so rough he'll hurt her. Not me. I'll be so gentle Bella will be begging for so much more._

Edward scowled at me and growled. Bella raised an eyebrow and I watched Angela shrink away a bit more towards Ben. "Edward are you Okay?" Sweet innocent Bella.

Alice came back as I was practically ready to run. "Come on now Eddie, calm down." I watched him clench his fists and grit his teeth. His teeth were so white.

_Holy crap he is going to eat me. Literally he WILL eat me! I should run. I'll take Bella with me too. We can go to the forest and we can set up a tent. We can kiss in the moonlight. I can press her down to the grass…OOOOOOOWWWWWW!! What the hell was that?! Was that Cullen? He hit me! Oh look at my Bella defending me. Yelling at him for hitting me._

"Bella, love you don't understand." Bella shook her head and started telling him how irresponsible it was to hit me. I smirked.

"And if we're getting married your going to learn to be nice. No walk after school. Instead we're going to a movie." My eyes widened. Wait since when are they getting married?! Bella turned to me. "Mike, would you like to come? I think it would be good for Edward to learn to not hit my friends." I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. I would get to her yet. She turned to Angela and Ben and started asking what movie we should see. When Angela and Ben told her they had plans she just said it would be us. Just us. Perfect.

* * *

_Ha. Look at Cullen he's so mad. This movie is all funny. No chance for him to get his arms around her. Oh, look he's getting her popcorn. Now's my chance. I just have to get Bella to kiss me. Then she will see I'm so much better than Cullen. Then we can go out into my car. We can use the back seat and…Ooww! Cullen!_

Bella gasped. "Edward! Apologize!" She whispered so she didn't interrupt the movie. It only made her sexier. I heard him mumble a small sorry and sat down, handing her the popcorn. I watched her as she turned her interest to the movie.

_Dang it if I could just get him to leave again. Then me and Bella will be alone. I can make her realize that she loves me and that I am so much hotter than that nasty disgusting Cullen. Blech. I bet he threatened to hurt her if she didn't marry him. I should fight him the next time he hits me. I will be him up. I wouldn't even break a sweat. That's it I just have to wait. He's human. He'll have to go to the bathroom sooner or later. I just have to wait._

* * *

Bella sighed as Edward slowly set her into the passenger seat. She had fell asleep on HIS shoulder sometime and he insisted we don't wake her because she's tired. Yeah I'll bet she's tired. Tired of him. That stupid self-centered thing. I heard Bella sigh and mumble his name in her sleep. Look! He even haunts her sleep! Edward chuckled and turned to me. A crooked smile on his face. Feh, he can't even smile straight.

"Listen to me Mike. I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't like you." As if he knows everything. "And I am positive I could beat you in a fight." What? Who said anything about a fight?! "And I assure you I do not force Bella to do anything with me. Give up. We're getting married. Have a nice night."

_What?! Who told him that?! Had I been talking out loud all day? No. If I was Bella would have surely said something right? Cullen laughed. Was I doing it again? Oh god can everybody hear me? Do I have a problem? Maybe I should ask my parents if I always talk to myself. Oh dear god, I think I've gone crazy._

_**Well? Reviews and constructive criticisms. Alice told me she saw reviews in my future. Prove her right!**_


End file.
